Sections of material such as those used in clothing, home textiles, leather, knit or woven products etc. are normally fastened together using a button in conjunction with a button hole configuration. The buttons in these configurations are normally attached or sewn in position onto the material using rigid thread. This normally fixes the button in place with little or no movement. Movement may be required in order to insert the button into the button hole on another section of the clothing, home textiles, leather, knit or woven products products/material. However, this movement may be constrained by way of the rigid thread and as a result, users may have to pull on the button which ultimately would lead to a weakening of the attached thread. Pulling on the button may also lead to a loosening of the knot (which affixes the button in place) and the subsequent loss of the button, immediately or after continued use, as it falls off from the loosened knot. In addition, elderly or disabled individuals generally have difficulty grasping small objects including buttons, thereby making the buttoning process difficult. This problem may be further exacerbated by health conditions such as arthritis in which case fastening a button may result in pain for the arthritis sufferer.
In light of these problems, there exists a need for an apparatus designed to ease the fastening process for clothing, home textiles, leather, knit or woven products/material. There also exists a need for an apparatus that reduces or eliminates the pain normally suffered by disabled individuals when they are buttoning their garments or apparel.